Mario visits North Korea
by Mojoblackwhite
Summary: The mario section is very lacking with current affairs so, I bring you Mario visits North Korea. Mario visits the totalitarian dictatorship and madness ensures! Now complete!
1. Air Koryo

**Mario Goes to North Korea**

Warning! fanfic contains naughty language that is censored

(Regular text is speech, italics are narrative, bold is thought and **(A/N …)** is author's notes or me just telling you something stupid.)

Alright, enough of that! Let's a go!

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Peach: Mario! Honey! Don't go!

Mario: I don't care, I want to go!

Peach: Mario please! You're making a mistake!

Mario: No Peach! this is a once-in-a-lifetime event and I AM NOT missing it!

 _Mario and peach are having a massive argument here because Mario wants to go to North Korea because he wants to go with Bowser and commit some stupid crime and get Bowser executed so he'll never see him again, it was pure genius to Mario._

Mario: I just gotta book my flight to Beijing and I'm done

Peach: Why are you going to Beijing, I thought you were off to Pyongyang? In fact, just don't go!

Mario: You brainless fish girl! I have to go to China and then get a flight to North Korea!

Peach: you're still making a big mistake you ****!

Mario: Now I'm off to the Toad Town airport to go to Beijing! Bye honey! See you soon!

 **Peach: He's making a big mistake…**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Mario: Toad town airport is grand! Much better than Dark Land ***port! I'll bet he is getting his butt kicked right now!

Phone: RING! RING! RING!

Mario: Ciao! This is Mario! Who is it!

Bowser: I'm not coming to North Korea! It's just too dangerous. And, did you know you're funding Mr. Fatty's Nuclear weapons by going!

Mario: I'm going to North Korea! And you're coming! Bowser: No I'm not (cuts phone off) Mario: HOW DARE HE! HE HANG UP ON ME! Mario went through the airport security

(or well, he didn't due to his status as a 'hero', he just skipped past it, (after stomping on some customers of course!))

Mario: Time to board the plane and go to Beijing!

 **(A/N: I'll just go through this bit quickly, I want to get on to the DPRK part and you want to read it)** **... (OK let's just get to Beijing already)**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Mario: Here I am in the Capital of China, Beijing! Now i've got to go to Gate 6 to go to Pyongyang!

 _Mario walks through a crowded airport and goes through security while looking at serious looking men with even more serious looking weaponry, after that, he went to Air Koryo, the airline that would take him to North Korea._

Flight attendant: Welcome to Air Koryo! Here's your mandatory newspaper about our dear leader, kim jong-un and other amazing things about our powerful nation!

 _Mario read the paper, it spoke pure propaganda about kim fatty fat and how 'glorious' the DPRK is and how 'powerful' it is and how it's 'nukes' will reach California._ _Here are some Highlights of the paper:_

 _우리의_ _친애하는_ _지도자_ _김정은은_ _재미있는_ _만경대_ _유원지를_ _열었습니다_ _._ _평양_ _밖에서는_ _북한_ _주민들이_ _들어가기_ _위해_ _대기하고_ _있습니다_ _._ _그러나_ _그들은_ _기다려야_ _할_ _것입니다_ _._ _북한을_ _방문한_ _멋진_ _북한인은_ _"_ _이_ _공원은_ _미국_ _최고의_ _인물이며_ _한국인과_ _일본인이_ _북한_ _내부의_ _아름다움에_ _질투하게_ _만들_ _것입니다_ _._

 _Our Dear leader, Kim jong-un. opened Mangyongdae Funfair. just outside of Pyongyang, many people are currently outside, waiting to enter. A fabulous North Korean who visited the park said this: "This park is the best park ever, the Americans, South Koreans and Japanese will be so jealous of this park!"_

 _북한의_ _새로운_ _미사일_ _시험은_ _완전한_ _성공입니다_ _!_ _이_ _새로운_ _대륙간_ _탄도_ _미사일은_ _미국에_ _도달_ _할_ _수있는_ _힘을_ _가질_ _것입니다_ _._ _그냥이_ _이미지를보세요_ _!_ _그_ _자본가_ _돼지는_ _우리를보고_ _우리에게_ _절을하고_ _우리는_ _미국으로_ _하여금_ _그것을_ _재로_ _만들_ _것입니다_ _!_

 _North Korea's new missile test is a complete success! This new Inter-continental ballistic missile will have the power to reach the USA. just look a this image of it! those capitalist pigs will look at us and bow down to us and we will reduce the USA to ashes with it!_

 _미국은_ _제_ _3_ _의_ _녹빛_ _물통_ _운반선을_ _한반도에_ _보냈다_ _._ _평화_ _롭고_ _강력한_ _북한은이를_ _위협으로보고_ _있으며_ _도널드_ _트럼프_ _미국_ _대통령에게_ _북한이_ _미국을_ _파괴하고_ _인구를_ _줄이겠다_ _고_ _말하고_ _있습니다_ _!_

 _The US send its third rust-bucket aircraft carrier to the Korean peninsula. the peaceful and powerful North Korea is viewing this as a threat and is telling US president, Donald Trump that North Korea is ready to destroy the US and decimate its population!_

 _The plane's engine started rumpling and the plane started to move._

Mario: Woo! I'm off to North Korea!


	2. Ryugyong Hotel

**Mario visits North Korea**

 **Chapter 2 – The Ryugyong hotel**

 _The soviet-style Air koryo landed in North Korea. Mario thought it lived up to its name – worst airline in the world – The food was made of brown mush from the bathroom and the beverages tasted like tap water – probably because it was tap water. Mario just wanted to be off the plane, in and out as quickly and death camp-less as possible. (or would it?)_

Mario: I wonder who my tour guide is? He said he'd by here.

?: Hello Mario! I am your tour guide.

Mario: who is this?

?: I am Kim sung-pu ( **Ha! It sounds like Kim sung poo! Hahaha!)**

Mario: You're the tour guide. Aren't you

Kim: Indeed! And now we will be going through the banned list. I will need any of these items but, you'll get them back at the end of your tour in Korea.

Mario: I thought this was North Korea?

Kim: Dear Kim! You MUST NEVER SAY THAT! WE ARE KOREA! WE RULE SOUTH KOREA YOU HERE THAT YOU **** TOURIST!

Mario: …yes…

Kim: Good! Now, let's go through the banned list.

Mario: eh?

Kim: now… Phones, radios, western movies, denim, cars, mushrooms, sarcasm, opinions ….

Mario: I think I get it by now.

Kim: good! You are in the Ryugyong hotel in Pyongyang then, we'll do out tour of Pyongyang in the morning! Now, we'll take this amazing North Korean bus to the amazing North Korean hotel!

Mario: okay…

Kim: good let's go!

 _Mario and Kim Sung-Pu got on the bus to go to Pyongyang city and Mario had to admit it wasn't very god. He could see signs of dilapidation and poverty everywhere he went and he could see construction workers that were building however, he thought it looked more like one of Lemmy's circus performances._

Kim: here we are! At the DPRK's most famous hotel! The Ryugyong hotel! It was created by our dear leader Kim Jong-Il in the 1980s and it is the biggest in the world. It is only just completed as it was delayed in the 1990s after the fall of the Soviet Union but, now it's done and you are the first Mushroom Kingdomer to be here!

Mario: Great! Now where is my room?

Kim: You are on the 100th floor of the Hotel. Take the fabulous North Korean elevator to get up there.

 _Suddenly, the power went out in the hotel. Mario could see Kim Sung-Pu trying to cover it up._

Mario: Does this happen a lot?

Kim: No, it is very rare for this to happen.

 _Suddenly, the power came back on_

Kim: We're here! Here's your room. If you want to go out, just let me know.

Mario: Ok, I'll enjoy myself now!

Kim: bye!

 _Kim then left. Mario looked inside his room, it did look good but, he realised that it was covering up the horrifying truth inside North Korea. He looked out of the window and could clearly see the grey, depressing concrete of Pyongyang City. A Failed attempt of Fatty Fat to portray the DPRK in a good light. Suddenly, a speaker announced dinner. Mario went down to the dinner hall and went to get dinner._

Mario: I wonder what the food is like here? **(If there's any at all!)**

 _The food in the dinner hall looked good. But, it was a cover-up. The food should have gone to the starving citizens of North Korea instead of him._

 _Everyone suddenly heard screaming and two armed guards were taking a North Korean mother and her 3 children away. Apparently, she was attempting to get some food for her and her kids by sneaking into the hotel. The, the TV came on and everyone's favourite news KCNA news anchor, Ri Chun-Hee pop up and explain what just happened._

Ri Chun-Hee: 북한 여성들은 체포되어 용구 호텔에 몰려 들었던 북한 옥상에서 5 년 형을 선고 받고 그곳에서 음식을 먹는다. 북한 당국자들은 행복하지 않고 그들을 처형 할 것을 고려 중이다. 우리의 위대한 지도자로서 살아야합니다.

A North Korean woman has been arrested and sentenced to 5 years in a North Korean prison camp for sneaking into the Ryugyong hotel to try to eat the food there. North Korean officials are not happy and are considering executing them. Long live our great leader.

Mario: Really, I don't think it was necessary.

Hotel staff: It was, trust me.

After dinner, Mario went to his room and went to sleep.

Mario: I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Some Random Notes.**

 **(Some 7 star hotel this is!)**

 **I actually took a plane and searched the Internet to make this as real as possible. If you did go to a North Korean hotel. This is possibly what you see. It is meant to look good to make people believe that North Korea is a good country where everyone has a lot of money. (we all know it isn't!)**

 **I do have more plans for other Chapters. Some of my ideas are:**

· **Pyongyang**

· **The new theme park (referenced in Chapter 1)**

· **Missile launch**

· **Kim Jong-un**

· **Arirang games**

· **Kim Il sung statues and some other stuff like the Arirang games and death camps.**

 **D**


	3. Kim Jong-Un

**Mario visits North Korea**

 **Pyongyang and the Arirang games and Kim Jong-Un**

Mario woke up from his sleep in Pyongyang and decided to go into Pyongyang city to see what it was actually like. He got up and asked for Kim Sung-Pu to go in town.

Kim: You want to go to town?

Mario: Yes.

Kim: eager are you! Let's go!

 _They both went to the bus and stopped at stop 1 with other groups._

 **STOP 1 – MANSUDAE HILL GRAND MONUMENT**

Kim: The Grand Monument on Mansudae Hill is a complex of monuments in Pyongyang, North Korea. The central part of the monument are two 22-meter tall statues of North Korean leaders Kim Il-sung and Kim Jong-Il, made of bronze. Our happy North Koreans come here to pray to them every day and to show their respect. Look at those pretty flowers. It shows true beauty.

Mario: looks good!

Some random person: **** THIS PLACE! THIS THING **** STINKS **** NORTH KOREA! I **** HATE THIS! I **** HATE THIS! AMERICA SHALL INVADE YOU **** ****!

Kim: GUARDS! GUARDS! ARREST THIS PERSON!

NK guard 1: Who's being disrespectful to the great DPRK!

NK guard 2: It's him! Take him away!

Some random person: Noooo!

Kim: We'll see him sometime! Next stop!

 **STOP 2 – ARC OF TRIUMPH OF IDEALS**

Kim: The Arch of Triumph is a triumphal arch in Pyongyang, North Korea. It was built to commemorate the Korean resistance to Japan from 1925 to 1945. Built in 1982 on the Triumph Return Square at the foot of Moran Hill in the North Korean capital city of Pyongyang, the monument was built to honour and glorify President Kim Il-Sung's role in the military resistance for Korean independence. Inaugurated on the occasion of his 70th birthday, each of its 25,500 blocks of finely-dressed white granite represents a day of his life up to that point.

Look at it! Much better than that smelly French one that was built by that stupid dictator. Napoleon!

Woman: It looks so good

Mario: This actually looks amazing!

 _Cameras started clicking as the tourists started taking photos of this arc of non-triumph._

Kim: How about we go up there? I bet you'll like that!

Crowd: Yes!

 _They all went up there and the view wasn't really good though. It was really foggy and you can't see your snout end up there._

Kim: Ok next stop now!

 **STOP 3 – USS PUEBLO**

Kim: USS _Pueblo_ is a _Banner_ -class environmental research ship, attached to Navy intelligence as a spy ship, which was attacked and captured by the powerful North Korean forces on 23 January 1968. It is now a museum ship showing the Powerful forces of North Korea.

Mario: At least they didn't take a Mushroom Kingdom ship!

Kim: alright it's our final stop now! Something more fun!

 **FINAL STOP – MUNSU WATER PARK**

Kim: This is our final stop, Munsu Water park, it is a water park built by Kim Jong-Un for the enjoyment of all North Koreans. Every North Korean who visited gave positive reviews about this park and said it was the best park ever.

Mario: some good inspiration for what Peach should do!

Kim: it's good to see others taking inspiration from us!

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **(Bonus!)**

Kim: Now, we are off somewhere where you will see something spectacular. It's the annual Arirang games. I know you will enjoy it!

Mario: will we?

Kim: yes, you will. We're off to the largest stadium in the world – The May Day Stadium.

At the stadium, the tour group got seated in a special section where they could see many North Koreans preforming. Mario could even see North Korean children carrying flags. And, some could even see Kim Jong un who could see and, recognise Mario.

The fat leader was sat in his own personal bay surrounded by snacks and drinks and many starving North Koreans sat in 'commoner seats' a failed attempt by Fatty to cover up the horrifying reality of North Korea.

After the games, Fatty went up to the tour group and talked to Mario.

Kim Jong-Un: Hello, Mario!

The North Koreans around them became really scared and some children started crying. The double-chinned dictator ignored them.

Kim Jong-un: I was expecting you and I want … to arrest you

Mario: WHY? WHAT DID I DO!

Kim Jong-Un: One of your hairdressers made an ad about me.

 _(The ad read:_

 _BAD HAIR DAY?_

 _15% OFF ALL GENTS CUTS THROUGH THE MONTH OF APRIL_

 _Tuesday – Thursday._

 ** _This is actually a reference to the real event that happened in London where some North Korean embassy officials visited a barber after seeing an 'offensive' ad in the window featuring Kin Jong-un. The NK officials called the police but, they didn't really care much)_**

 _Mario went and stomped on his head (of course he did!) and told him:_

Mario: "It was never intended to be a political statement, it's all tongue-in-cheek. We were just using it as a cheeky ad campaign."

Kim Jong-Un got INFURIATED and Mario stomped on his head.

Kim Jong-Un: THAT'S IT! YOU ARE OFF TO A DEATH CAMP!

Mario:

Some North Korean Guards came and dragged Mario off to a death camp.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **KCNA**

Ri Chun-Hee: 버섯 왕국의 '영웅'마리오는 우리의 사랑하는 지도자의 머리를 쾅쾅 밟아 북한 당국에서 체포되었습니다. 그는 이것을 반역으로 보았고, 그 냄새 나는 자본주의 두꺼비가 절대적으로 할 수없는 죽음의 수용소로 보내졌습니다! 오랫동안 우리 위대한 지도자로 살아야합니다!

(The Mushroom Kingdom 'hero' Mario has been arrested in our nation of North Korea for stomping on the head of our dear leader. He has seen this as treason and he is being sent to a death camp where those smelly Capitalist toads can do absolutely nothing about it! Long live our great leader!)

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Dark Land**

 _Meanwhile, In Dark Land, Lemmy is working on Lemmy's land and was hacking. Contrary to what you may think. He is a genius with computers and found out that Mario has been sent to execution._

Lemmy: wow!I need to tell dad this! King Dad!

Bowser: What is it. I'm up against the Koopalings on Super smash bros.

Lemmy: Mario's been arrested and sentenced to execution in North Korea.

Everyone: Really!?

Bowser: Can't believe he actually went there…

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Mario: what did I do to deserve this?

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **And Done!**

 **That hairdresser incident is real. Go google it!**

 **Bet you weren't expecting that plot twist weren't you! You don't know what will happen but I do. Haha! I just had to have Kim fatty fat speak in this.**

 **Alright, I think that's all I have to say. Until next chapter!**


	4. Defecting from North Korea

**Mario visits North Korea**

 **Defection**

 _So far, Mario has been arrested by Kim Jong-Un and sent to a concentration camp after Kim wanted him arrested for a ridiculously stupid reason._

 _Mario was currently in Hoeryong Concentration camp and he was having a great time being tortured and starved and overworked._

Mario: Why am I in here?! I didn't do anything!

Guard: SHUT UP!

 _The guard was repeatedly kicking Mario and torturing him._

Guard: Now, as your punishment, you MUST go to work and build a new highway! NOW!

 _So, Mario was taken outside to dig up dirt for a new North Korean highway. It was back-breakingly hard and it was warm outside too._

Guard: SHOVEL FASTER!

Mario: I can't…

Guard: FASTER!

 _As luck would have it, a guard came out and wanted them to come to the great leader (FATTY FAT!) as he had summoned them._

Guard: ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE PASTA-EATING IDIOT! COME, NOW!

 _Mario obeyed and followed the Guard out, while being kicked as he wasn't going fast enough despite the fact that he had no energy from already being overworked._

 _The guard came up to a door and knocked on it._

Guard: May we come in, supreme leader?

Kim Jong-Un: Yes,

 _They both stepped in slowly, the guard kicking Mario in and forcing him to sit. There, in front of them was Kim Fatty Fat at his throne with lots of food, (mostly Swiss cheese) around him. He picked up some chocolate and started eating it and stared angrily at Mario._

Guard: Why have you brought the prisoner here, Supreme leader?

Kim Jong-un: After assessing my injuries after this fat Italian/mushroomer attacked my sexy face. I decided that it was just too much. I am executing this twit and showing his body down the throats of those puny toads.

Guard: That is a great idea, Supreme leader!

Kim Jong-Un: Of course, it is!

Guard: You hear that, you turd, you're to be executed, by supreme leader's orders! YOU UNDERSTAND!

Mario: …

Guard: YOU UNDERSTAND!

Mario: yes…

Guard: Good!

Kim Jong-un: And now, our wonderful KCNA shall show your puny country what will happen to you!

Ri chun-hee: 버섯 왕국의 '영웅'마리오는 평양의 5 월 1 일 경기장에서 처형 당할 것이다. '영웅'은 섹시한 얼굴에 표를 남긴 얼굴에서 우리의 위대한 리더를 찼습니다. 이것은 버섯 도시의 한 이발사가 위대한 지도자와 북한을 모욕 한 이발소에 광고를했다는 사실에 관한 것입니다. 버섯 도시의 북한 대사관 관계자는 "이 바보가 처형당하는 것은 북한, 국가 지도자, 국민들에게 큰 기쁨이라고 생각한다"라고 말했다. 버섯 왕국 공주는 그녀의 약혼자를 다시 요구하고있다. 하지만 당연히 우리는 상관하지 않습니다.

The Mushroom Kingdom 'hero' Mario is to be executed in Pyongyang's May Day stadium. The 'hero' kicked our great leader in the face which left a mark on his sexy face. This was all over the fact that a barber in Mushroom city made an advert on their barber shop which insulted the great leader and North Korea. The North Korean embassy officials in Mushroom city had this to say: "I think that it's a great pleasure to the country, leader and people of North Korea that this idiot gets to be executed" The Princess of the Mushroom kingdom is demanding her fiancé back but naturally, we don't care.

Mario: Peach!

Guard and KJU: SHUT UP!

Guard: alright, that'll be extra work for you!

Kim Jong-un: don't fail me guard.

Guard: goodbye, supreme leader.

 _So, at this point, Mario lay in his cell, crying himself to sleep. About the fact that he'll never see peach again and that Bowser could easily invade the Mushroom Kingdom. It all just made him sad._

Prisoner: psst. What you in for?

Mario: nothing

Prisoner: you getting executed?

Mario: yes

Prisoner: escape! Just get out through this.

 _He pulled out some bricks and revealed an escape tunnel. It was perfect to get out._

 _There was some footsteps coming…_

Mario: There're here for me, I'll stay.

Prisoner: really?

Mario: yes.

The guard came to take him away for his execution

Guard: come on, it's time for your execution.

Mario: fine…

The guard took Mario in a police car to the May Day stadium where he was to be executed. When he got to the stadium, there were many people in the seats watching him getting executed.

Kim Jong-Un: This is it. Your evilness will be gone. This is what you get for stomping on me.

Mario broke out and ran towards Fatty.

Kim Jong-Un: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!

Mario didn't care and jumped at Kim Jong-Un and stomped on his face. The North Koreans gasped and could only watch in horror. Then suddenly, a load of US soldiers entered.

Soldier: It's Kim! Get him!

 _The US soldiers took Kim Jong-Un away and freed Mario. They took him to the Tumen river and bombed Kim Jong-Il and kin il-sung's mausoleum. All while Kim Jong-Un was watching._

Kim Jong-un: Noooooooooo! My precious country!

The US air force dropped Mario off to the Tumen river and they carried on raiding while Mario went off to China.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **So there! Another chapter done! So, it looks like Mario escaped North Korea and Kim Jong-Un got what he deserved!**


	5. Thailand

**Mario visits North Korea**

 **Through China**

 ** _Let's recap on what happened last chapter (if you're too lazy to read it) Mario was meant to be executed but, the US army captured Kim Jong-Un and Mario was able to get to the Tumen river to defect to China and there would be no more Kim Jong-un (_** ** _?_** ** _)_**

Mario: Ok, from what I know, there is no mushroom Kingdom embassy in China but, there is one in Thailand and Mongolia. I can't be too sure which one would be easier to get to. I think Thailand would be better.

 _Suddenly a TV turned on that was next to him and there was none other than Ri Chun-hee on the news, looking really upset reading the news, DPRK version._

Ri Chun-hee: 미군과 북대서양 조약기구의 동맹국들은 유감스럽게도 김정은을 집행했으며 남한군은 북한을 모두 점령했다. 우리는 커다란 슬픔을 가지고이 발표를하고 있습니다. 모든 북한 법률은 더 이상 영향을 미치지 않습니다.

그래서, 나는 이제 당신에게 진짜 뉴스를 말할 것입니다.

우리의 끔찍한 지도자 김정은은 이제 더 이상은 아니며 우리는 문재인을 대통령으로서 안전하게 지냅니다. 이제 모든 사람들이 가서 북한의 모든 것을 털어 놓습니다. 우리는 지금 무료입니다!

The American army and its NATO allies have unfortunately executed Kim Jong-un and the South Korean army have taken all of the DPRK. we are making this announcement with great sorrow. All of the DPRK laws are no longer in impact.

So, I'll now tell you the REAL news. **(her expression became happier)**

Our horrible leader Kim Jong-Un is no more and we are now safe with Moon Jae-in as our president. Now everyone go, go and tear down everything North Korean. WE ARE NOW FREE!

Mario: Looks like I should go.

The Tumen river was empty with no guards so, he started to swim across.

Mario: Looks like I'll be out of North Korea!

Mario: Now, I'll just have to get through Asia's underground railroad and then I'll be in Thailand!

Broker: You want to go to Thailand?

Mario: yes, can you get me there?

Broker: I can! Here's a bus! We shall go to Beijing and get a re-fill on fuel. I'll drive, you can watch out for the authorities Ok, since you just came out, I won't charge anything and I'll get you to Laos.

Mario got in the bus and sat on a seat, he was a bit nervous at first but, it was all good, and there were no authorities.

Broker: all right, we're entering Beijing. Here is the Forbidden City and there is Tiananmen Square.

Mario: Where else now?

Broker: we're off to the Chinese city of Xi'an then we'll be about halfway there.

Mario: that's good thi… THE POLICE!

Broker: **** do you have a passport?

Mario: Yes,

Chinese cop 1: where's your passport?

Chinese cop 2: We want to see it!

Mario flashed his passport at them which he had on him since he left the Pyongyang hotel.

Chinese cop 1: good, now stay safe!

Broker: phew, that was close, now let's go!

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **(I don't really know what to do at this point so, let's just skip the rest and get to the end of the China journey)**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Broker: here we are at the village of Mengpengzhen and you'll need to go through the hills to get to Laos.

Mario: Good!

 _So, Mario continued, it looked pretty and it gave him a good view. He used his running skills to run down the hill and jump across the border. He hitchhiked on the back of a truck down the 17B and arrived in a small town called Muang Sing._

Mario: great, a town! I can get a train to Vientiane and then go to Thailand.

 _Mario walked to a booth where he saw a woman who spoke English._

Mario: where's the train station?

Woman: down the street.

 _Mario entered the station and just his luck! there was a train going to Bangkok. He flashed his passport, paid using his credit card also in his pocket, he got on the train and it set off to Bangkok._

 **A Few hours later**

 _The train arrived in Bangkok and Mario got off._

 _Mario: alright, time to go and find the Mushroom Kingdom embassy._

 _Mario walked through the streets of Bangkok and eventually, found a building with the Mushroom Kingdom flag on it. He walked in._

Mario: Hi! It's Mario. I want to go back.

Ambassador: good, you just need to go to the airport. Here's a ticket.

Mario: thanks!

 _Mario left the embassy and went to the airport. After passing through security and getting on the plane. He realised something._

 _He was going home finally…_

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **And… Another Chapter done!**

 **This one is a bit of a mess as I didn't really know what to do. Next chapter should be the final chapter and it will be better (I hope!) OK I've typed enough now.**


	6. Missile Test

**Mario visits North Korea**

 **The Missile test.**

 _Mario had just escaped North Korea and into Thailand and is now on a plane to go to the Mushroom Kingdom but, this plane ride would be like no other…_

 _Mario was on the plane watching the TV on the seat with pretzels and Coca-Cola. He though being cramped in a plane was better than North Korea._

Mario: I can't wait to go home, I'll bet Peachy really misses me.

 _His thoughts on Peach were distracted by a screaming passenger next to him_

Passenger 1: WHAT IS THAT!?

Passenger 2: WHAT?!

Passenger 1: Out the window!

 _Mario looked out of the window, as did everyone else and there was a rocket, heading straight towards them! He whipped out his phone from a waterproof pocket that he had with him all the time and he filmed it. It looked like a North Korean missile. It WAS a North Korean missile._

Passenger 2: WHAT IS IT!?

Mario: It's a North Korean missile, can't you see the North Korean flag on it.

Suddenly another passenger went hysterical, he was a child with a incorrectly buttoned shirt and was freaking out.

Passenger 3: NORTH KOREA IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!

Another passenger tried to calm him down, he was a child dressed in blue and with a deeper voice.

Passenger 4: North Korea isn't going to kill anyone as they're reunified with South Korea.

Mario turned on the news on the TV on the seat and the KCNA was on. It showed Ri Chun-hee on a South Korean TV studio reading the news.

Ri Chun-hee: 재결합을 원치 않는 북한 주민들은 미사일을 발사했다. 한반도의 버섯 왕국 여객기에 거의 충돌했습니다. 이 과학자들은 유엔에 의해 체포되었으며 미사일 시험은 더 이상 없을 것이다.

안녕!

The North Koreans who didn't want to be reunited launched a missile in return. It almost hit a Mushroom Kingdom airliner in the Korean peninsula. These scientists have been arrested by the UN and there will be no more missile tests.

Goodbye!

Mario: wasn't expecting that.

The plane continued and eventually landed in the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Chapter done! This one was quite short and it shows a missile launch. This is a reference to a missile launch incident that almost hit an Air France flight. The missile went in the same area 25 minutes after the plane passed by.**

 **There is also a South Park reference in here. If you saw the episode 'put it down' you'll know what this means.**


	7. The final bits responding to reviews

**Mario visits North Korea**

 **Le finale**

 _The plane that Mario was on finally landed in the Mushroom Kingdom. He was finally happy to be back in his home nation after all that happened._

Mario: No more travelling for me anytime soon!

 _Mario was greeted to an unusual surprise. Luigi, peach, daisy, toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Toadsworth and Bowser were all at the airport._

Peach: We were all so worried about you!

Luigi: We're all glad you're back!

Bowser: Except for me. I just wanted to rub your stupidity in your face.

Peach: party at mine!

Everyone: YES!

So, everyone went to Peach's castle to celebrate Mario being released.

Peach: No more travelling for you!

Mario: :(

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Alright! I'm done with. Sorry for not updating this during November. I had tons of exams and I lost my uncle and a lot of things have been going on recently.**

 **Now I'm going to respond to your reviews!**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Gabenslair says:** **"** **This fanfiction is why god doesn't care for us, because we can take care on our own, and this is why. This should be broadcast at times square every hour until the nukes drop. I can't wait for Mario to visit the 6 star hotel!"**

 **I agree with that. In fact why haven't they done that yet? I wouldn't do it until the nukes drop though. That would be bad! And about the 6 star hotel. I was going to write about that but, I decided the Ryugyong hotel would be better. Perhaps they'd advertise it as 7 stars.**

 **Brave kid says: "This is scaring me!"**

 **I didn't think it'd be that scary. Please don't poop yourself though and I am not responsible for anyone pooping themselves while reading this. If you did poop yourself out of fright. Then you make poor life choices!**

 **Anonymous girl gamer says:** **"** **Very interesting and original!" "Very intresting plot twist! I can see you did a lot of research on this."**

 **Yes, I did do a lot of research on this. I wanted this to be as authentic as possible. Pretty sure I nailed it! Also, love the positive feedback!**

 **The Toad soldier says: "This was funny! Aside from the scarce grammatical error, it was a hilarious story!**

 **Thanks for that and I can't say that my grammar is 100% correct but, I love the positive feedback!**

 **Venomheart the dreamer says: "** **Unfortunately, your story violates website rules:** ****

 **Entries not allowed:** ****

 **6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.** ****

 **Please rewrite it using standard dialogue."**

 **Alright, I don't think that's true and I'll prove it. Here's FF Terms of service.**

 **Terms of Service**

 **1\. Acceptance of Terms**

 **A. By using and/or visiting this website (collectively, including all content available through the domain name and any country-specific domains or subdomains thereof, the " Website", or "Website"), you signify your agreement to (1) these terms and conditions (the "Terms of Service"), (2) 's privacy notice, found at privacy/ and incorporated here by reference, and (3) 's Community Guidelines, found at guidelines/ and also incorporated here by reference ("Agreement"). If you do not agree to any of these terms, the privacy notice, or the Community Guidelines, please do not use the Website.**

 **B. Although we may attempt to notify you when major changes are made to these Terms of Service, you should periodically review the most up-to-date version ( tos/). may, in its sole discretion, modify or revise these Terms of Service and policies at any time, and you agree to be bound by such modifications or revisions. Nothing in this Agreement shall be deemed to confer any third-party rights or benefits.**

 **2\. Website**

 **A. These Terms of Service apply to all users of the Website, including users who are also contributors of text content, information, and other materials or services on the Website.**

 **B. The Website may contain links to third party websites that are not owned or controlled by . has no control over, and assumes no responsibility for, the content, privacy policies, or practices of any third party websites. In addition, will not and cannot censor or edit the content of any third-party site. By using the Website, you expressly relieve from any and all liability arising from your use of any third-party website.**

 **3\. Accounts**

 **A. In order to access some features of the Website, you will have to create a account. You may never use another's account without permission. When creating your account, you must provide accurate and complete information. You are solely responsible for the activity that occurs on your account, and you must keep your account password secure. You must notify immediately of any breach of security or unauthorized use of your account.**

 **B. Although will not be liable for your losses caused by any unauthorized use of your account, you may be liable for the losses of or others due to such unauthorized use.**

 **4\. General Use of the Website**

 **hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:**

 **A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.**

 **B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.**

 **C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.**

 **D. You agree not to use the Website for any commercial use, without the prior written authorization of . Prohibited commercial uses include any of the following actions taken without 's express approval:**

· **sale of access to the Website or its related services on another website;**

· **use of the Website or its related services for the primary purpose of gaining advertising or subscription revenue;**

· **the sale of advertising, on the website or any third-party website, targeted to the content of specific User Submissions or content;**

· **and any use of the Website or its related services that finds, in its sole discretion, to use 's resources or User Submissions with the effect of competing with or displacing the market for , content, or its User Submissions.**

 **E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.**

 **F. In your use of the Website, you will otherwise comply with the terms and conditions of these Terms of Service, Community Guidelines, and all applicable local, national, and international laws and regulations.**

 **G. reserves the right to discontinue any aspect of the Website at any time.**

 **5\. Use of Content on the Site**

 **In addition to the general restrictions above, the following restrictions and conditions apply specifically to your use of content on the Website.**

 **A. The content on the Website, except all User Submissions (as defined below), including without limitation, the text, software, scripts, graphics, photos, sounds, music, videos, interactive features and the like ("Content") and the trademarks, service marks and logos contained therein ("Marks"), are owned by or licensed to , subject to copyright and other intellectual property rights under the law. Content on the Website is provided to you AS IS for your information and personal use only and may not be downloaded, copied, modified, produced, reproduced, distributed, transmitted, broadcast, displayed, sold, licensed, translated, published, performed or otherwise exploited for any other purposes whatsoever without the prior written consent of the respective owners. reserves all rights not expressly granted in and to the Website and the Content.**

 **B. You may access User Submissions solely:**

· **for your information and personal use;**

· **as intended through the normal functionality of the Service;**

 **C. You may access Content, User Submissions and other content only as permitted under this Agreement. reserves all rights not expressly granted in and to the Content and the Service.**

 **D. You agree to not engage in the use, copying, or distribution of any of the Content other than expressly permitted herein, including any use, copying, or distribution of User Submissions of third parties obtained through the Website for any commercial purposes.**

 **E. You agree not to circumvent, disable or otherwise interfere with security-related features of the Website or features that prevent or restrict use or copying of any Content or enforce limitations on use of the Website or the Content therein.**

 **F. You understand that when using the Website, you will be exposed to User Submissions from a variety of sources, and that is not responsible for the accuracy, usefulness, safety, or intellectual property rights of or relating to such User Submissions. You further understand and acknowledge that you may be exposed to User Submissions that are inaccurate, offensive, indecent, or objectionable, and you agree to waive, and hereby do waive, any legal or equitable rights or remedies you have or may have against with respect thereto, and agree to indemnify and hold , its Owners/Operators, affiliates, and/or licensors, harmless to the fullest extent allowed by law regarding all matters related to your use of the site.**

 **6\. User Submissions and Conduct**

 **A. As a account holder you may submit textual, audio, visual, or audiovisual content including but not limited to stories, poetry, polls, profile images, forum messages or instant messages. User submitted content are collectively referred to as "User Submissions." You understand that whether or not such User Submissions are published, does not guarantee any confidentiality with respect to any User Submissions.**

 **B. You shall be solely responsible for your own User Submissions and the consequences of posting or publishing them. In connection with User Submissions, you affirm, represent, and/or warrant that: you own or have the necessary licenses, rights, consents, and permissions to use and authorize to use all patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights in and to any and all User Submissions and have all necessary consents to collect, use and disclose any personally identifiable information contained or displayed in any and all User Submissions to enable inclusion and use of the User Submissions in the manner contemplated by the Website and these Terms of Service.**

 **C. For clarity, you retain all of your ownership rights in your User Submissions. However, by submitting User Submissions to , you hereby grant a worldwide, non-exclusive, royalty-free, transferable license to use, reproduce, distribute, display, and perform the User Submissions in connection with the Website. You also hereby waive any moral rights you may have in your User Submissions and grant each user of the Website a non-exclusive license to access your User Submissions through the Website. You understand and agree, however, that may retain, but not display, distribute, or perform, server copies of User Submissions that have been removed or deleted.**

 **D. In connection with User Submissions, you further agree that you will not submit material that is copyrighted, protected by trade secret or otherwise subject to third party proprietary rights, including privacy and publicity rights, unless you are the owner of such rights or have permission from their rightful owner and the necessary consents from any individuals whose personally identifiable information is contained in such material to post the material and to grant all of the license rights granted herein.**

 **E. You further agree that you will not, in connection with User Submissions, submit material that is contrary to the Community Guidelines, found at guidelines/, which may be updated from time to time, or contrary to applicable local, national, and international laws and regulations.**

 **F. does not endorse any User Submission or any opinion, recommendation, or advice expressed therein, and expressly disclaims any and all liability in connection with User Submissions. does not permit copyright infringing activities and infringement of intellectual property rights on its Website, and will remove all Content and User Submissions if properly notified that such Content or User Submission infringes on another's intellectual property rights or contravenes any applicable privacy legislation. reserves the right to remove Content and User Submissions without prior notice.**

 **7\. Account Termination Policy**

 **A. will terminate a User's access to its Website if, under appropriate circumstances, the User is determined to be an infringer.**

 **B. reserves the right to decide whether Content or a User Submission is appropriate and complies with these Terms of Service for violations other than copyright infringement or privacy law, such as, but not limited to, hate crimes, pornography, obscene or defamatory material, or excessive length. may remove such User Submissions and/or terminate a User's access for uploading such material in violation of these Terms of Service at any time, without prior notice and at its sole discretion.**

 **8\. Copyright Policy**

 **As part of 's copyright policy, may terminate user access to the Website if a user has been determined to be an infringer. To file a copyright infringement notification with us, you will need to send a communication to us with all of the following information in it, using this format:**

 **1\. Include a statement telling us that you have found a content on which you believe infringes your copyright (for example, "I hereby confirm that I believe the story identified below infringes my copyright").**

 **2\. Tell us which country your copyright applies to.**

 **3\. Tell us the title of the content concerned and the full URL for its page.**

 **4\. Explain to us in what way that content infringes your copyright (e.g. the text is copied, the entire story is a copy of an original work made by you, etc.)**

 **5\. Identify the type (e.g. a book, a short story, a poem, etc.). and details of (e.g. title, publisher, dates, etc.) the copyright work which you own the rights in, and which you believe has been infringed. If this information is available on the internet, it is helpful to send us a link.**

 **6\. Let us have contact information so that we can get in touch with you (email address is preferred).**

 **7\. Let us have the contact information which we can pass on to the submitter of the content concerned, so that they can get in touch with you to resolve your complaint directly (email address is preferred).**

 **8\. Include the following statement: "I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorized by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law."**

 **9\. I swear that the information contained in this notification is accurate and that I am the copyright owner or have an exclusive right in law to bring infringement proceedings with respect to its use.**

 **10\. Sign the notice. If you are providing notice by e-mail, a scanned physical signature or a valid electronic signature will be accepted.**

 **11\. Send the notice, in English, to the following address:  
Attn: Copyright Infringement Notification  
Email: copyright  
Fax : (888) 743-0192 (United States)**

 **Please also note that the information provided in this legal notice may be forwarded to the person who provided the allegedly infringing content.**

 **Make sure you know whether the content that you have seen on infringes your copyright. Be aware that there may be adverse legal consequences in your country if you make a false or bad faith allegation of copyright infringement by using this process.**

 **9\. Warranty and Condition Disclaimer**

 **YOU AGREE THAT YOUR USE OF THE WEBSITE SHALL BE AT YOUR SOLE RISK. TO THE FULLEST EXTENT PERMITTED BY LAW, , ITS OFFICERS, DIRECTORS, EMPLOYEES, AND AGENTS DISCLAIM ALL WARRANTIES AND CONDITIONS, WHETHER WRITTEN, ORAL, EXPRESS, IMPLIED, LEGAL, STATUTORY, CONTRACTUAL, EXTRA-CONTRACTUAL, DELICTUAL OR IN TORT, AND WHETHER ARISING BY LAW, STATUTE, USAGE OF TRADE, CUSTOM, COURSE OF DEALING OR PERFORMANCE, OR THE PARTIES' CONDUCT OR COMMUNICATION WITH ONE ANOTHER, OR AS A RESULT OF THE NATURE OF THESE TERMS AND CONDITIONS, THE WEBSITE AND YOUR USE THEREOF OR IN CONFORMITY WITH USAGE, EQUITY OR LAW OR OTHERWISE. MAKES NO WARRANTIES, CONDITIONS OR REPRESENTATIONS ABOUT THE ACCURACY OR COMPLETENESS OF THIS SITE'S CONTENT OR THE CONTENT OF ANY SITES LINKED TO THIS SITE AND ASSUMES NO LIABILITY OR RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANY (I) ERRORS, MISTAKES, OR INACCURACIES OF CONTENT, (II) PERSONAL INJURY, PROPERTY, BODILY, MORAL OR MATERIAL DAMAGE OF ANY NATURE WHATSOEVER, RESULTING FROM YOUR ACCESS TO AND USE OF OUR WEBSITE, (III) ANY UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO OR USE OF OUR SECURE SERVERS AND/OR ANY AND ALL PERSONAL INFORMATION AND/OR FINANCIAL INFORMATION STORED THEREIN, (IV) ANY INTERRUPTION OR CESSATION OF TRANSMISSION TO OR FROM OUR WEBSITE, (IV) ANY BUGS, VIRUSES, TROJAN HORSES, OR THE LIKE WHICH MAY BE TRANSMITTED TO OR THROUGH OUR WEBSITE BY ANY THIRD PARTY, AND/OR (V) ANY ERRORS OR OMISSIONS IN ANY CONTENT OR FOR ANY LOSS OR DAMAGE OF ANY KIND INCURRED AS A RESULT OF THE USE OF ANY CONTENT POSTED, EMAILED, TRANSMITTED, OR OTHERWISE MADE AVAILABLE VIA THE WEBSITE. EXPRESSLY DISCLAIMS ANY WARRANTY OR CONDITION OF ANY KIND OF FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR OR GENERAL PURPOSE, QUALITY, MERCHANTABILITY, WORKMANSHIP, NON-INFRINGEMENT, OR TITLE AND OWNERSHIP. DOES NOT WARRANT, ENDORSE, GUARANTEE, OR ASSUME RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANY PRODUCT OR SERVICE ADVERTISED OR OFFERED BY A THIRD PARTY THROUGH THE WEBSITE OR ANY HYPERLINKED WEBSITE OR FEATURED IN ANY BANNER OR OTHER ADVERTISING, AND WILL NOT BE A PARTY TO OR IN ANY WAY BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MONITORING ANY TRANSACTION BETWEEN YOU AND THIRD-PARTY PROVIDERS OF PRODUCTS OR SERVICES. AS WITH THE PURCHASE OF A PRODUCT OR SERVICE THROUGH ANY MEDIUM OR IN ANY ENVIRONMENT, YOU SHOULD USE YOUR BEST JUDGMENT AND EXERCISE CAUTION WHERE APPROPRIATE. TO THE MAXIMUM EXTENT PERMITTED BY LAW, THE PROVISIONS OF THE UNITED NATIONS CONVENTION ON CONTRACTS FOR THE INTERNATIONAL SALE OF GOODS ARE HEREBY DISCLAIMED.**

 **10\. Limitation of Liability**

 **IN NO EVENT SHALL , ITS OFFICERS, DIRECTORS, EMPLOYEES, OR AGENTS, BE LIABLE TO YOU FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, PUNITIVE, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES WHATSOEVER RESULTING FROM ANY (I) ERRORS, MISTAKES, OR INACCURACIES OF CONTENT, (II) PERSONAL INJURY, PROPERTY, BODILY, MORAL OR MATERIAL DAMAGE OF ANY NATURE WHATSOEVER, RESULTING FROM YOUR ACCESS TO AND USE OF OUR WEBSITE, (III) ANY UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO OR USE OF OUR SECURE SERVERS AND/OR ANY AND ALL PERSONAL INFORMATION AND/OR FINANCIAL INFORMATION STORED THEREIN, (IV) ANY INTERRUPTION OR CESSATION OF TRANSMISSION TO OR FROM OUR WEBSITE, (IV) ANY BUGS, VIRUSES, TROJAN HORSES, OR THE LIKE, WHICH MAY BE TRANSMITTED TO OR THROUGH OUR WEBSITE BY ANY THIRD PARTY, AND/OR (V) ANY ERRORS OR OMISSIONS IN ANY CONTENT OR FOR ANY LOSS OR DAMAGE OF ANY KIND INCURRED AS A RESULT OF YOUR USE OF ANY CONTENT POSTED, EMAILED, TRANSMITTED, OR OTHERWISE MADE AVAILABLE VIA THE WEBSITE, WHETHER BASED ON WARRANTY, CONTRACT, TORT, OR ANY OTHER LEGAL THEORY, AND WHETHER ARISING BY LAW, STATUTE, USAGE OF TRADE, CUSTOM, COURSE OF DEALING OR PERFORMANCE, OR THE PARTIES' CONDUCT OR COMMUNICATION WITH ONE ANOTHER, OR AS A RESULT OF THE NATURE OF THESE TERMS AND CONDITIONS OR IN CONFORMITY WITH USAGE, EQUITY OR LAW OR OTHERWISE, AND WHETHER OR NOT THE COMPANY IS ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES. THE FOREGOING LIMITATION OF LIABILITY SHALL APPLY TO THE FULLEST EXTENT PERMITTED BY LAW IN THE APPLICABLE JURISDICTION. YOU SPECIFICALLY ACKNOWLEDGE THAT SHALL NOT BE LIABLE FOR USER SUBMISSIONS OR THE DEFAMATORY, OFFENSIVE, OR ILLEGAL CONDUCT OF ANY THIRD PARTY AND THAT THE RISK OF HARM OR DAMAGE FROM THE FOREGOING RESTS ENTIRELY WITH YOU. The Website operated by from its facilities in the United States of America. makes no representations that the Website is appropriate or available for use in other locations. Those who access or use the Website from other jurisdictions do so at their own volition and are responsible for compliance with local law.**

 **11\. Indemnity**

 **You agree to defend, indemnify and hold harmless , its parent corporation, officers, directors, employees and agents, from and against any and all claims, demands, causes of action, damages, obligations, losses, liabilities, costs or debt, and expenses, (including but not limited to reasonable legal fees) arising from: (i) your use of and access to the Website; (ii) your violation of any term of these Terms of Service; (iii) your violation of any third party right, including without limitation any copyright, intellectual property, or privacy right; or (iv) any claim that one of your User Submissions caused damage to a third party. This defense and indemnification obligation will survive these Terms of Service and your use of the Website.**

 **12\. Ability to Accept Terms of Service**

 **You affirm that you are either more than the age of majority in your jurisdiction of residence, or an emancipated minor, or possess legal parental or guardian consent, and are fully able and competent to enter into the terms, conditions, obligations, affirmations, representations, and warranties set forth in these Terms of Service, and to abide by and comply with these Terms of Service. You affirm that you are over the age of 13, as the Website is not intended for children under 13.**

 **13\. Assignment**

 **These Terms of Service, and any rights and licenses granted hereunder, may not be transferred or assigned by you, but may be assigned by without restriction.**

 **14\. General**

 **You agree that: (i) the Website shall be deemed solely based in California; and (ii) the Website shall be deemed a passive website that does not give rise to personal jurisdiction over , either specific or general, in jurisdictions other than California. Unless prohibited by local law, these Terms of Service shall be governed by the internal substantive laws of the State of California, without respect to its conflict of laws principles. Unless prohibited by local law, any claim or dispute between you and that arises in whole or in part from the Website shall be decided exclusively by a court of competent jurisdiction located in Los Angeles County, California. These Terms of Service, together with the Privacy Notice at privacy/ and any other legal notices published by on the Website, shall constitute the entire agreement between you and concerning the Website. If any provision of these Terms of Service is deemed invalid by a court of competent jurisdiction, the invalidity of such provision shall not affect the validity of the remaining provisions of these Terms of Service, which shall remain in full force and effect. No waiver of any term of this these Terms of Service shall be deemed a further or continuing waiver of such term or any other term, and 's failure to assert any right or provision under these Terms of Service shall not constitute a waiver of such right or provision. reserves the right to amend these Terms of Service at any time and without notice, and it is your responsibility to review these Terms of Service for any changes. Your use of the Website following any amendment of these Terms of Service will signify your assent to and acceptance of its revised terms. TO THE MAXIMUM EXTENT PERMITTED BY LOCAL LAW, YOU AND AGREE THAT ANY CAUSE OF ACTION ARISING OUT OF OR RELATED TO THE WEBSITE MUST COMMENCE WITHIN ONE (1) YEAR AFTER THE CAUSE OF ACTION ACCRUES. OTHERWISE, SUCH CAUSE OF ACTION IS PERMANENTLY BARRED.**

 **Last Updated March 5, 2009**

 **So There! There's nothing in there that says I can't. And now as an early Christmas present, I'll roast you. "Did you donate your brain for science? Because I think you did because of your stupid review" and just to answer it. NO! I will not.**

 **Alright then. Thanks for reviews and I'll see you later!**


End file.
